Batalla de dioses
by edanya
Summary: A pasado años desde la ultimas vez en que Pit y la diosa Palutena se enfrentaron a Hades. Pero eso no significa que hayan ganado; la especie humana esta en constantes batallas y guerras para mantener sus supervivencias. Se inicia una guerra en el que se implican muchos individuos, tanto dioses como mortales, todos defendiendo sus territorios y naciones; sin compacion ante otros.


Bueno esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio jugando el juego Kid Icarus: Uprising '-'

Pero para esta historia, me gustaria avisarles de algo para que no llegue de sorpresa o de golpe :3

*** Pit y Pit Sombrio tendran apariencia de una mayor edad que en los juego Kid Ikarus: Uprising (se veran mas como adolescentes de entre 17 años) investigue sobre ellos y me di cuenta que crecian y se desarrollaban al igual que cualquier humano, pero con la unica diferencia de que su desarrollo es con mayor lentitud. (lo que son varios años para un humano seria apenas un año para ellos).**

***No estoy segura de poner romance en este Fic, y si lo llegara a poner no sera del estilo "amor a primera vista". Como todos mis fanfics, las verdaderas señales de que hay amor entre dos individuos no se veran hasta muchos capitulos despues.**

*** La OC posee una habilidad especial que recibio por herencia familiar, ahora; ¿principalmente de donde la familia saco ese don?¿el por que sus miembros son tan diferentes de las otras familias?¿en realidad en que consiste esa habilidad, para que sirve y por que se podria considerar una maldicion? esas respuestas se presentaran espontaneamente en la historia.**

***La OC fue entrenada para combatir y pelear, pero al igual que la nota anterior, diversas preguntas se iran respondiendo durante la historia como por ejemplo: ¿quien fue el que la entreno? ¿por que y para que fue preparadar para batallar?, etc.**

Espero que disfruten el fic :3

* * *

><p>Corria en direccion guiada por mi amiga emplumada; conforme a como me havia llamado, parecia algo muy urgente.<p>

Estaba en mi morada, confeccionando unas flechas nuevas para reemplazar las que habia perdido en una batalla; cuando Kia, una halcon sacre, irrumpio en la casa. Se mostraba muy alterada, como si hubiera visto una nefasta escena, algo que me preocupo mucho. Sin dudarlo arme a la ave con unas garras de metal que envolvian sus patas; me equipe con mi carcaj, el arco y una faltriquera de cuero con multriples armas movibles; me enfunde con una larga capa para cubrir mi rostros junto con un pañuelo que tapaba mi boca y mi nariz; e inicie una carrera en trayectoria a donde mi aliada señalaba.

Seguia corriendo, esquivando las ramas de los arboles y de los arbustos que estaban en mi camino, mientras mi amiga planeaba sobre mi mostrandome una direccion que ya conocia... Sorum, la ciudad que usualmente visitaba para reavastecer mi inventario. Esperaba que mi aliada no se refiriera a un ataque en aquel lugar, ademas seria algo muy impensable; el area esta muy bien resguardada como para recibir ataques enemigos.

Al llegar a una pequeña colina, que se alzaba indiferentemente al panorama, mi mayor temor se hiso realidad. Mas haya de los muros que rodeaban la ciudad, logre ver las casas destruidas y envueltas en un poderoso mar de llamas; la sorprendente porcion de humo que subia al gris cielo, bailaba al son de los miles de gritos que salian de las entrañas de aquel funesto escenario. Me estremeci al prescenciar aquello, la piel se me habia puesto de gallina, y senti como los cabellos de mi nuca se erisaban; no pude evitar el tragar saliba.

- ¿Pero como es que..._ - _no logre terminar mi oracion; me introduje en mis propios pensamientos, tratando de entender lo que estaba observando; veia todo eso, pero aun asi no daba credito a mis ojos.

Mi amiga emitio un chillido, para poder captar mi atencion y recordarme el por que me habia llamado. Mi velocidad se incremento, nunca antes habia presenciado un espectaculo como ese y esperaba no hacerlo. Durante la trayectoria a la ciudad no pude prevenir el pensar la razon de aquello y lo que pudo haber hecho todo aquel daño.

- _El tener que traspasar las murallas con un ejercito ya es algo de por si complicado; pero aunque lo hayan logrado, los guardias estan muy bien entrenados, como para que un enemigo lograra hacer un daño de tal magnitud... no... debe de ser algo mas grande _- apenas le prestaba atencion a las señales de la ave. Igual, no importaba, ya sabia a donde tenia que ir._  
><em>

Los gritos se hacian mas audibles conforme mas me acercaba. Al estar a cien metros de la entrada de la ciudad tense mi arco con una flecha que habia llenado con mi energia, dandole un halo de colores boreal; me preparaba para atacar en cualquier momento. Mi prevencion sirvio de mucho, puesto que al corto tiempo algo me agredio.

Tenia la forma de un fantasma, aunque no era de cuerpo transparente y mucho menos traspasable; su piel era de un tono opaco y en sus manos estaban unas afiladas nabajas en el lugar de los dedos. El solto un grito de guerra mientras se abalanzaba contra mi; con un rapido movimiento logre escivar la embestida, permitiendome junto con un nuevo apoyo de mis reflejos arremeter contra el. Tan solo la flecha penetro en la criatura, esta se desintegro sin dejar marca de su existencia.

_- ¿que son estas cosas? - _me pregunte mientras agarraba la flecha que habia usado para agredir al espectro. Era muy probable que tubiera que usarla otra vez.

Me acerque con cuidado a los muros de la ciudad para penetrar en ellas; vigilaba a cada lado mientras pasaba por el arco que daba de entrada.

Dispare contra dos criaturas mas, y una tersera fue derribada por mi amiga alada. Todo era irreconosible; los muros de las casas y los pilares, todos hechos trisas en el suelo esteril. Me cubria y resguardaba entre los hogares, atacando entre las sombras todo aquel que era un enemigo; muchas veces tuve que permanecer escondida entre el humo del incendio, algo que causo que mis ojos lagrimearan y picaran con frecuencia. Kia fue de gran ayuda, gracias a ella pude evitar se lastimada severamente por uno de esos seres durante varios encuentros.

Encontre a muchos grupos de personas siendo agredidas por las criaturas; tan solo kia y yo los liberabamos del sofocante acoso, no era necesario vociferar para que se resguardaran, con tan solo unas pocas señas entendian lo que necesitaba que hicieran. Aunque habian algunos con el cual era necesario gritarles para que se fueran.

Durante mi recorrido, note algo... las criaturas provenian principalmente de un punto de la ciudad; la mayoria de ellas estaban concentradas en el centro yendo al lado noroeste de la misma.

_- ¿Es probable que esten siendo dirigidos por alguien?... Hmm, en ese caso deberia de descubrir su locacion exacta y atacarlo, asi seria mas sencillo dispersar y atacar a los otros._

Tuve que mentener un mayor cuidado mientras daba una ronda por aquella zona, no salia de mis escondites al menos que fuera algo verdaderamente necesario; causar una revuelta con todos esos seres serca seria algo completamente irracional. Por suerte no habian muchas personas en el area, y con las que habian al menos podia crear una confusion en la escena para darle ventaja a ellos de escapar.

Despues de haber hecho caer un pilar para que este aplastara a unas criaturas que atacaban a un padre y a su hija; el padre reacciono al instante y se llevo a la niña a esconderse entre unos escombros. Antes de que llegaran los otros agresores me oculte en la esquina de una casa casi destruida. Me encontraba en el segundo piso de una vivienda, en la esquina interno de entre dos muros en el que uno de estos estaba casi demolido.

Miraba de reojo, chequeando para ver cuando era seguro escapar. Cinco de los espectros estaban rondando en la zona, uno de ellos asercandose con cautela hacia los dos individuos que habia ayudado. Tense mi arco y formaba una estrategia, preparandome para atacar cuando los seres descubrieran sus localizaciones. La flecha se lleno de un luz boreal, dando la señal de que se habia envuelto con mi energia. No obstante, no note aquella accion de la arma puesto que toda mi atencion estaba dirigida en el acontenciomiento que ocurria bajo mis pies.

De pronto todo se volvio callado; para mi no existia ningun universo, toda mi realidad era esa que se efectuava en frente a mi ojos. Solo media el tiempo a travez de una continua respiracion. Mantuve el cuidado para evitar hacer algo indevido o atacar antes de tiempo.

- tiene que ser una broma - trate de buscar algo en el alrededor que pudiera usar para despistarlos pero nada me servia, la unica opcion que se presentaba era atacarlos directamente cuando la situacion me obligara, pero seria algo muy peligroso.

La criatura se acercaba a las personas, mientras que yo ya me disponia a entrar a escena; pero un imprevisto ocurrio... tan solo faltaba unos pocos centimetros para que el ser se diera cuante de los otros inquilinos, cuando un estallido se dio a lo lejos. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que mis propios reflejos me traicionaran. Mire a la distancia, al lugar donde parecio que provino el estallido.

Seres voladores invadian la zona, llevavan cascos con alas, armaduras y un arco junto con una flecha ya preparados para atacar.

- ¡¿Icarios?! - esos seres son muy mencionados en muchas leyendas e historias de honra a los dioses y heroes. A pesar de todo ello, nunca me esperaba verlos.

Sus llegadas fueron de gran ayuda, las criaturas que nos hostigaban fueron de inmediato hacia seres alados preparados para combatir contra ellos. En realidad me alegro mucho sus asistencias, pero aun asi no deje con lo que tenia planeado hacer. Mi celo para evitar ser descubierta no fue tan necesario como antes, los icarios captaban casi toda la atencion de los seres haciendome mucho mas sencillo el recorrer el lugar; ademas de encontrar la localizacion exacta del lider que dirigia el ataque.

La mayoria de los enemigos se habian dispersado para atacar a los nuevos inquilinos; excepto un grupo en especial. Una masa de espectros rodeaban un templo sagrado, un templo usado para darles ofrendas a la diosa Palutena, lo circulaban como si estuvieran encargados de cuidar un diamante de valor incalculable.

- ya te encontre - me decia mientras rodeaba el templo buscando una entrada que estubiera torpemente descuidada. No pude hallar una advertura por el cual pasar sin dificultad, pero logre encontrar una manera de pasar por una portal lateral y evitar ser descubierta.

Rodeando unos arbustos, pasando entre unos pilares, y saltando de muro en muro logre entrar al santuario. Adentro no pude bajar la guardia, de hecho al contrario, tuve que mantener un mayor cuidado que antes. Todo el interior estaba lleno de esos seres, me ocultaba entre escombros y pilares vigilando que fuera seguro pasar a otro escondrijo.

Mientras pasaba serca de la nave central del templo pude presencar algo que no me imagine; se escucho un pilar caer, seguido de un estremecedor grito. Instintivamente agarre mi arco y lo tense; mire en los alrededores pendiente de cualquier cosa que ocurria.

Me percate de algo que nunca esperaba ver en aquellas sircunstancias, un grupo de apostoles que habian logrado mantenerse ocultos hasta ese momento, estaban siendo agredidos por esos seres. La situacion me agarro desprevenida, tenia que actuar rapido pero no sabia como; llamar la atencion era algo que debia evitar sin duda. La suerte claramente no estuvo de mi lado esta vez, dos de los espectros no vacilaron en atacar al grupo de personas.

Sin tiempo para formar un plan, tuve que recurrir a la pura ofensiva. Antes de que algunos de ellos lograra si quiera estar a menos de un metro de los individuos, arremeti contra uno y el otro fue eliminado por mi amiga Kia. En un instante logre captar toda la atencion de aquel lugar. Arme mi arco, preparada para disparar otra vez.

Los apostoles lograron reaccionar de inmediato, por suerte mia, y escaparon de la zona para esconderse en otra sala.

Tuve que embestir a dos entes mas que se habian dado cuenta de las intenciones de los sujetos y planeaban pararlos. Tan solo los otros estubieron a salvo, no tuve que esperar mucho para que la verdadera batalla iniciara; lo unico es que la verdadera batalla era algo verdaderamente complicado. Por todos los alrededores me atacaban, salian de hasta los lugares menos esperados. Si no fuera por la ayuda de Kia no me hubiera podido mantener en pie durante mucho tiempo. Destrui unos cuantos pilares para darme ventaja en la pelea, tanto distrallendo a los seres como aplastando algunos con las columnas, pero aun asi no pude agarrar la ventaja que necesitaba.

Mientras trataba de arremeter en contra de un adversario, algo se me adelanto; un rayo de luz se disparo pasando por un costado mio; casi ni note su presencia, solo la refulgente estela que dejo tras suyo. La flecha de luz atraveso al espectro evaporandolo y evaporandose este al mismo tiempo.

La situacion me parecio muy imprensionante, mire de idmediato a la direccion en donde parecio que provino el golpe. Me dejo aun mas sorprendida lo que presencie.

Un angel, literalmente un angel, llevaba aun su arco levantado en posicion de ataque, con su rostro a nosotros y la puerta principal a sus espaldas. Sus cabellos eran de color marron decorados con una corona de laurel dorada; era esbelto y tenia puesto un exomis blanco. En sus rasgos faciales lo mas pantente eran sus ojos safiros y su larga sonrisa que contagiaba un estado de divercion.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno primer capitulo -_-'... LISTOOOOOO (^o^)**

**dejen sus comentarios por favor '-'**

**quiero saber si es que les gusta la historia y la continuo '-'**

**o la elimino ._.**

**acepto opiniones, consejos y palabras de aliento '-'**


End file.
